EndBeginning
by ElidaArgonath
Summary: LXGDBZ - When the Z fighters are murdered and Pan is the sole survivor, she joins the League to try and forget, but she soon finds that she can't escape her past.


Chapter 1   
  
The League   
  
Note: I set back DBZ to the same time of LXG for story purposes.  
  
Pan Son slid the dark sunglasses onto her face as she climbed out of the luxurious horse-drawn cart. Her long dark skirts swished in the breeze, her dark boots clicking on the marble steps of the large white building. She entered the building, glad to be out of the drizzle that was common in London.  
  
She lowered the dark furs around her neck slightly, taking in her surroundings. She approached the front desk, "Excuse me," she asked the secretary. The red haired woman looked up and pasted a smile on her face, "My name is Pan Son. I have an appointment with," she glanced at the paper in her hand, "M," she said.  
  
"Of course," the secretary said, "M's been expecting you," she pointed towards a door across the hall, "Through that door, and straight down the steps. First set of double-doors on the left."  
  
Pan nodded and turned. She strutted towards the door and descended the stairs behind them. As the secretary said, she entered the first door on the left. She entered a wood paneled room with a long oak table. Six diverse people sat around it, and one man stood at the head of the table, a file in hand.  
  
The man glanced down at the file, than back at Pan's face, "Miss Son, I presume?" he asked. Pan nodded.  
  
"One and only," she said smoothly, "I believe you've fully looked over my file?" she asked quickly, getting straight down to business, as usual.  
  
"Of course, Miss Son," he said, handing the file to Allan Quatermain, recently revived from the dead, who opened it while putting his reading glasses on, "It seems you are very gifted, and the League would suit you well," he smiled, "Very well."  
  
Pan nodded, "I hoped it would," Tom Sawyer, American spy, looked at her, picking up her American accent.  
  
"Are you American, Miss Son?" he asked, looking intently at her.  
  
Pan smiled, "Actually, I'm from Japan," she said, smiling at the look of surprise on Tom's face, "Born and raised."  
  
"Ah," Tom said quietly.  
  
M smiled, "This is Tom Sawyer, an American Special Agent," Tom nodded his head in greeting, "Allan Quatermain, an extremely talented hunter," Allan waved his hand, "Mina Harker, her talents you'll soon find out in time," Mina glanced at Pan, but showed no sign of greeting, "Captain Nemo, a brilliant inventor and scientist," Nemo bowed slightly, "Dr. Jekyll, another brilliant scientist, with something else up his sleeve," Jekyll smiled kindly and waved, "And Rodney Skinner," Skinner drained a brandy glass.  
  
"'Ello, love," he said, nodding his head. Pan smiled around at the League.  
  
"They are the League of Extraordinary Gentleman, and soon you will be one too," M said proudly. Pan nodded, "Please, sit, Miss Son," M said, gesturing towards an empty chair next to Mina. Pan sat down gracefully.  
  
Allan closed Pan's file swiftly, "Very impressive, Miss Son," he looked at her almost suspiciously, "Almost too impressive."  
  
Pan smirked, "I get that a lot," she said. Allan raised an eyebrow and set the file down.  
  
"Now that you have all been introduced," M sighed, "Let's get down to real business," he pulled down a screen that showed a map of the world. Several red pins dotted the map, while one yellow one was stuck out in the middle of Russia.  
  
"Six red, one yellow," M said, "The red, as you may notice, are confined to Europe. The yellow is just outside Moscow, where your next assignment will eventually lead you."  
  
M took seven files from his briefcase and handed them to each League member, "Vladimir Rakoski," he said, nodding at the picture of a burly Russian, "He owns Rakoski Arms, and manufactures almost 50% of Europe's weapons. The red pins are his targets."  
  
"Targets?" Allan asked quickly, "For what?"  
  
"Take a guess, they're all major cities," Skinner chortled. Allan threw a look of disgust at Skinner.  
  
"Bombs," Mina said. M nodded.  
  
"Bombs. Making it seem like Germany bombed Paris, France bombed Rome, Italy bombed Madrid, Spain bombed St. Petersburg, Russia bombed London, and England bombed Berlin. The ultimate war would inevitably ensue," M explained.  
  
"Making Rakoski the richest man in Europe," Pan broke in.  
  
"Exactly, Miss Son," he turned back to the map, "Your mission is to infiltrate Rakoski Arms in Moscow, destroy the bombs, and bring Rakoski back to London."  
  
"At this moment, Rakoski is in Paris. He'll be there for the next five days," he glanced around at the League, "Capture him there, but keep it quiet, then complete the rest of the mission. You have two weeks. Good luck," he said, turning around and exiting the room through a secret door.  
  
The League stood up quickly and exited the room. Pan followed them out into the drizzle and entered Nemo's automobile without blinking an eye. She sat down in the back, between the window and Allan. She sensed Mina's eyes on her as her head was bowed.  
  
She glanced up at her, "So, you're a vampire?" Pan said nonchalantly, dusting off her knee. Mina glanced harshly at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said coolly, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Don't try to hide it, Mina," Pan said simply, "I know you're a vampire, and that Dr. Jekyll here is also the infamous Hyde of Paris," she glanced at Jekyll, smiling reassuringly.  
  
"How do you know this?" Mina asked. Pan simply smiled, "You know our secrets, but we have yet to learn of your talents. Care to share them with us?" Tom looked at Pan, as did the other members of the League, save Allan who already knew of her gifts.  
  
"Of course I would," Pan said, emphasizing would, "But you would never believe me. Even Mr. Quatermain here," she nodded at Allan, "whose read my file, doesn't believe it, so I believe it's better that you find out when my talents are needed."  
  
"Fair enough," Tom said cheerfully. Pan looked away and pulled out her purse.  
  
"Mind if I smoke?" she asked, pulling out a cigarette. A murmur of 'no' went through the car. She looked at Nemo, "This open?" she pointed at the window.  
  
"Roll it down," he said briskly, tapping the roller. Pan rolled down the window slightly and lit her cigarette. It glowed red at the end as she sucked in, then blowing elegant streams of smoke out the window.  
  
"Isn't that supposed to damage your lungs?" Tom asked, nodding at the cigarette.  
  
Pan smiled, "Thanks for the concern, but cigarette smoke doesn't affect me. Neither does alcohol, now that I think about it," she laughed. Tom raised an eyebrow and glanced at Allan.  
  
"Lucky," Skinner chuckled.  
  
The automobile pulled up in front a seemingly empty spot of water at the docks. The League stepped out of the car, Nemo leading them to the water's edge, "I'm curious, Miss Son," he began in his Indian accent, "How long did your journey from Japan take?"  
  
"About two seconds," she said seriously, "Something's here," she said, changing the subject, "Something big," she pointed at the water, "Something metal."  
  
"Yes," Nemo said, looking surprised. The other League members exchanged glances. Pan watched them warily.  
  
"Sorry," she said quickly, "I'll try to stop. I've never had to explain these things before," she turned away.  
  
"Before what?" Jekyll asked kindly. Pan shook her head and waved her hand dismissing the subject.  
  
"Here she is," Nemo said proudly, extending his arms as the Nautilus rose out of the water, "The sword of the ocean, the Nautilus."  
  
"It's big," Pan said. Nemo smiled, "Very good, for your technology," she added under her breath. No one noticed her words and they began to board the ship.  
  
Reviews! I know, I know, starting slow, but give me sustenance (reviews, people!). 


End file.
